Alpha Girl
by GirlInMud
Summary: [REPOST] Naruto tidak tahu jika dia akan kehilangan sebanyak itu. Yang Naruto tahu hanya menuruti perintah ibu tunggalnya. Story of werewolf, based on the Teen Wolf. [SasufemNaru]


Membelah keheningan hutan malam hari. Berlari dengan keempat kakinya, serigala berbulu pirang keemasan itu menatap kedepan. Kearah rimbunnya hutan. Dibelakangnya ada 2 serigala lain. Dari formasi ini, dia memang menjadi yang paling depan, karena dialah alpha dalam kawanan ini. Tugas sebagai alpha membuatnya harus lebih waspada karena dia harus menjaga kawanan ini tetap utuh.

Serigala berbulu pirang pucat yang berlari tepat dibelakang sang alpha sesekali mengeluarkan geraman saat kakinya tersangkut sulur atau salah berpijak. Yang membuatnya semakin dongkol, sang alpha dan serigala berbulu coklat gelap di belakangnya menyeringai kearahnya, mengejek tentu saja.

Mata berwarna merah sang alpha menatap tajam pada tebing yang ada 500 yard di depannya. Tebing itu adalah tempat dimana kawanannya tadi memulai lari. Jadi setelah mereka mencapai tebing itu, tugas mereka sudah selesai untuk hari ini. Mereka adalah kawanan baru disini. Jadi mereka harus menebar bau agar dikenali oleh kawanan yang menempati hutan ini.

Saat kawanan itu sampai di ujung tebing, sang alpha menatap sekeliling. Sejauh ini tidak ada alasan untuknya bersikap defensif. Meskipun dia mencium bau serigala lain di semua penjuru hutan, tapi di sepanjang hutan tidak terlihat satu serigala pun. Well, sebenarnya hal ini malah membuat sang alpha mengartikan dengan banyak hal baik. Tapi karena sekarang dia merasa tubuhnya sedang tidak dalam kondisi baik, dia memilih siaga. Apapun bisa terjadi di alam liar. Dia sudah diajarkan tentang hal itu sejak kecil.

Mata berwarna biru milik serigala coklat tidak lepas dari sang alpha. Baru setelah dia menggeram, sang alpha memberinya perhatian yang diinginkan. Memang lewat tatapan mata dan geramanlah mereka―para serigala dalam kawanan― berkomunikasi.

Sang alpha menatap lekat pada 2 serigala disampingnya. Kemudian dia menyeringai dan membuka mulutnya yang memiliki gigi-gigi tajam. Dan satu lolongan keras terdengar dari sang alpha. Disusul lolongan lain dari serigala kawanannya. Mengeraskan dan meresonansi lolongan serigala dimalam itu. Mengatakan pada siapapun yang mendengarnya bahwa mereka ada.

 **-TW KW-**

Melompati pagar kayu dimana penanda batas hutan dan pemukiman warga, kawanan yang terdiri dari 3 serigala itu berjalan dengan tenang tanpa suara. Perlahan siluet tubuh besar serigala mereka menyusut. Moncong panjang mereka juga perlahan melesak ke dalam dan menjadi susunan wajah manusia. Kulit yang ditumbuhi rambut lebat menjadi kulit berambut khas manusia. Kaki depan mereka berubah menjadi tangan dan mereka mulai berjalan dengan 2 kaki. Merekalah contoh nyataprimata yang berevolusi. Bukan hanya sekedar serigala.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Alpha Girl**

 **GirlInMud 2017**

 **SasufemNaru's fanfiction**

 **Remember, this is just a story!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang cewek berambut pirang keemasan memasukkan tangan kanannya pada celah pagar besi di depannya dan membuka kunci pagar yang hanya bisa dibuka lewat sisi dalam.

"Wah!" Pekik Uzumaki Naruto saat merasakan hembusan nafas di belakangnya. Tanpa melihat cewek itu sudah tahu ada seseorang―cowok― dibelakangnya yang benar-benar dekat. Kulit telanjangnya serasa disentuh padahal mereka sama sekali tidak bersentuhan. Seperti sentuhan yang melayang-layang, kalau Naruto ingin menggambarkan. " _Hold on, boy_." Katanya tenang dengan aksen America. Padahal dia sekarang sedang benar-benar telanjang bulat didepan seorang cowok, kekasihnya. Shikamaru dari keluarga Nara yang jenius.

Cowok berambut coklat gelap yang berdiri dibelakang si cewek pirang ―memang tepat dibelakangnya, sebenarnya― tertawa pelan. "Pengendalian diriku sangat buruk untuk yang satu ini." Dilihat dari manapun, sepenuhnya bukan salah Shikamaru sampai ia tergoda melakukan ini dan itu, sesuatu yang erotis. Karena cewekya ini sedang telanjang, _shit_ , dan dia juga sedang telanjang. Wow. Abaikan saja dimana mereka sekarang. Begitu batin si cowok.

"Bullshit! Pengendalianmu itu sesuatu. Kau hebat dalam mengendalikan apapun, dan akan selalu." Kata Naruto sembari mendorong pintu pagar. Berjalan santai walaupun dalam keadaan telanjang. Ini malam hari, atau mungkin dini hari, dan Naruto cukup tahu bahwa dia tidak memiliki tetangga yang berpotensi melihat keadaan janggalnya. Tapi saat dia mendengar suara televisi menyala dari rumahnya, dia menghentikan langkahnya. Jalan batu dibawah kakinya terasa nikmat, seperti mendapat pijatan disana, membuatnya tidak ingin bergerak tapi sayang tubuhnya terasa lelah sekarang dan benar-benar butuh istirahat lebih. "Oops... Kupikir dia masih disini." Itu pasti pamannya. Satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki di kota ini.

"Aku tahu ini akan terjadi." Seorang lagi cewek telanjang berambut pirang―pirang pucat― berkata. Uzumaki Shion, adik Naruto satu-satunya dan yang paling ia sayangi. Berjalan lebih cepat melewati Naruto yang diam dan Shikamaru yang memberi jarak intim dengan kakaknya. Shion tidak akan menyalahkan Shikamaru. Dia cukup mengerti bahwa cowok memang sulit menahan otak kotornya.

Langkah Shion menuju bangunan kecil bercat kusam yang semakin tidak terlihat karena tidak memiliki penerangan. Bangunan itu sekitar 30 kaki dari tempat mereka berdiri tadi dan tidak jauh dari bangunan rumah mereka. "Ada beberapa pakaian di dalam _. Come on_." Tambah cewek bungsu Uzumaki itu.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kita punya ruang penyimpanan," Celetuk Naruto saat mereka sudah didalam dan menemukan kegelapan yang lebih mengerikan dari saat mereka diluar. " _and I think you should turn on the light._ " Kegelapan membuat Naruto takut, bahkan terkadang membuatnya sulit bernafas dengan baik. Jadi dia mengapit lengan Shion untuk berpegangan seandainya ada hantu yang tiba-tiba muncul dan dia mati berdiri tiba-tiba. Dalam artian lebay, tentu saja.

" _You know nothing, right?_ Aku harus membongkar barang-barang, sementara kau tidur nyenyak." Biasanya Shion tidak sarkas seperti ini, tapi dia sedang lelah dan kakaknya yang cerewet itu terlihat tidak pengertian terhadap keadaannya. " _Here yours and we haven't light here, Naruto._ " Shion mengulurkan jubah tidur berwarna kuning yang biasa dipakai Naruto yang dalam kegelapan terlihat cerah.

" _That was_ _jet lag._ Aku butuh tidur, _honey_ _._ " Elak Naruto. Dia sebenarnya memang tidak peka baik Shion maupun Shikamaru yang sedang lelah.

Shion menghela nafas dan tiba-tiba merasa tingkahnya sangat kekanakan. Dia sudah tahu bahwa semua orang lelah dan butuh waktu menyesuaikan dengan waktu setempat, dan seharusnya dia benar-benar mengerti dan tidak bertingkah menyebalkan. " _Then, s_ _orry, Naruto. I'm sorry_." Kemudian dia menyerahkan dengan malu-malu _jumpsuit_ berbahan parasit pada Shikamaru. "Aku hanya punya ini untukmu, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru segera memakai jumpsuit itu. Tentu saja Shion hanya punya ini. Dia sama sekali tidak berharap adik Naruto itu akan memberikan pakaian yang memang miliknya. _Well_ , pakaian dan barang-barangnya sekarang ada di rumah paman Naruto. Karena selama mereka bertiga menetap di kota ini, Shikamaru akan tinggal bersama paman Naruto sedangkan 2 gadis Uzumaki itu akan tinggal dirumah ini. " _Garage jumpsuit is enough. Thanks_."

Naruto bangga pada adiknya. Selalu. Shion selalu mengerti dan berfikir dewasa. " _You're the best sister that I've ever had, Shion. I love you, so much_." Naruto melepaskan tangan Shon untuk memeluk paksa cewek itu. Padahal dia lebih tua, tapi dia ingin selalu dimanjakan Shion yang berperawakan sopan dan anggun.

" _I love you, too, Naruto_..." Lebih dari diriku sendiri, tambah Shion dalam hati. Banyak hal yang membuat Shion merasa berhutang pada Naruto. Banyak hal menakjubkan yang sudah Naruto berikan pada Shion, walaupun Naruto tidak sadar akan hal itu.

" _Great_!" Pekik Naruto tiba-tiba. " _You two did well. Then, let's sl_ ―" Brak!

Naruto mengiyakan kata batinnya yang mengatakan dirinya ceroboh. Niatnya ingin meninju udara malah meninju benda entah apa. "Oops..."

" _Well done, sweetheart._ Merepotkan." Eluh Shikamaru sambil meraih bahu Naruto dan menggiringnya keluar ruang penyimpanan.

Shion hanya tersenyum maklum dan ikut berjalan keluar.

 **-TW KW-**

" _God_ _!_ " Teriak Naruto saat dirinya baru saja membuka pintu belakang dan mendapati seorang lelaki berwajah garang sedang mengacungkan pisau buah didepan hidungnya. " _Uncle_! _It's me_!"

Shikamaru dan Shion yang seketika dalam mode siaga saat Naruto berteriak, kini menghela nafas lelah. Hanya dengan di dekat Naruto sudah membuat mereka lelah. Berkali-kali lipat untuk saat ini.

Sedangkan lelaki berwajah garang itu menurunan pisau kecilnya. "Harusnya aku sudah tahu jika itu kalian, _kids_." Katanya masih dengan wajah garang.

Naruto malah tersenyum lebar dan mengekori pamannya. Pamannya ini, yang memiliki nama jepang Namikaze Kuro adalah favoritnya. Dia adik ayahnya yang punya karakter terbalik dengan ayahnya yang supel. Kuro seorang anti-sosial. Makanya menurut Naruto tidak aneh ketika diumur Kuro yang 41, pamannya belum memiliki pasangan. Padahal Kuro termasuk yang paling sayang jika dilewatkan, menurut Naruto. Kuro memiliki wajah western yang kental. Matanya hitam dengan rambut pirang cepak. Tubuhnya _manly_ dan semuanya akan lengkap jika kepribadian Kuro seperti Minato yang ramah. Tapi Kuro memang Kuro. Dengan introvert dan kesendiriannya.

" _Get your room, girls._ " Kuro langsung jengah pada tingkah tidak penting Naruto yang mengekorinya. " _Now_."

" _There's a conversation, uncle._ Antara kau dan aku." Naruto memulai celotehannya sedangkan Shikamaru melenggang pergi dan Shion membungkuk memberi hormat sebelum pergi. "Kau ingatkan kan kalau besok hari pertamaku..."

Kuro meraih mantelnya dari gantungan di belakang pintu. Ingin segera kabur dari Naruto. Tapi saat Naruto menghadang didekat pintu, kelihatannya dia harus meladeni cewek penyuka oranye itu.

Naruto tersenyum lebar mendapati Kuro yang sudah pasrah. " _So..._ Kau akan mengantar ke sekolah, 'kan? _I can't wait for ride your jeep again._ Aku sangat berharap punya yang sepertii itu _. It must be cool if I go to school by it."_

Kuro mengetuk-ketukkan kaki beralas bakiaknya. Dia bukannya tidak tahu jika Naruto hanya ingin mengobrol panjang dengannya. Juga tentang Naruto yang selalu menatap kagum padanya. Tapi anak _hyper-active_ macam Naruto bukan kesukaannya. Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto malahan tipe yang ia masukkan di daftar hitamnya tepat setelah Namikaze Minato. Jadi jika Naruto sekarang berfikir bahwa dia sudah maklum dengan tingkah kekanakannya, Naruto jelas salah. Kuro masih tidak menyukai Naruto, _never had, never will_. "Aku tidak akan mengantarmu, Naruto." Kata Kuro dengan bahasa Jepang.

Senyum Naruto masih diwajahnya. Kuro dengan wajah alergi menatapnya itu semakin membangkitkan jiwa pencabut kebahagiaan Naruto. " _Why not?_ "

"Karena kau sudah besar. Ditambah ada Shikamaru dan Shion bersamamu."

Naruto mencoba mencerna ucapan Kuro hati-hati, bagaimanapun dia masih berusaha menyesuaikan bahasa Jepangnya yang minim kosakata. " _Everything is possible. You need to worry about me and my first._ Bagaimana jika mereka tidak menyukaiku? Membullly-ku? Dan tidak ada kau disana untukku!"

Kuro memutar bola mata, "Jadi kau berharap aku akan jadi _butler_ yang menjagamu kemanapun? _Go fry an egg!_ " dan Kuro mulai beranjak menghindari Naruto.

Sayangnya Naruto malah semakin bersemangat karena mendengar dan membayangkan Kuro sebagai butler pribadinya. " _I need you. Really, really, really need you, I mean and your cool jeep._ "

"OK, terserah! Pergi kekamarmu sekarang!" Walau dimulut mengalah, dalam hati Kuro bertekad besok berangkat pagi-pagi ke bengkel dan pulang saat makan malam. Karena jika dia pulang saat sore seperti biasa, bukan tidak mungkin Naruto dan segala ide jahilnya merecoki _quality-time_ nya. Kan rumahnya tepat diseberang rumah Naruto.

" _Yes_!" Naruto meninju udara dengan riang. Senyum serigala Naruto muncul tanpa bisa ditahan.

Kuro merasa tambah jengkel mendengar pekikan penuh bahagia Naruto. Dia memutar bola mata dan beranjak menghindari Naruto. Untungnya, karena mungkin Naruto sudah puas mengerjainya, cewek _blond_ itu membiarkannya lewat.

Saat Kuro sudah melangkah keluar dengan langkah cepat, Naruto memekik lagi. " _Good night!_ " Walaupun Naruto tahu betul Kuro tidak akan menoleh, Naruto terkikik sendirian di depan pintu.

" _Time to sleep, Naruto_!" Samar-samar suara Shion di kamar terdengar sampai ruang tamu. " _Lock the door! And have a nice dream_."

Naruto bersiul-siul dan melangkah menuju sofa ruang tamu yang terlihat nyaman sekali. " _Understood_!" dan daripada repot-repot naik ke kamarnya di lantai dua, Naruto lebih memilih menidurkan diri di sofa.

Eh, tadi dia sudah mengunci pintu? Naruto membatin dan mengerang panjang. Bodoh amat! Pikirnya lagi. Yang penting segera tidur karena tubuhnya benar-benar lelah dan matanya serasa tidak bisa _melek_ lagi. Bahkan saat dia menggeliat dan kakinya tidak sengaja menendang kardus sisa barang bongkaran di dekat kursi, Naruto tidak mau peduli dan memilih menutup mata. Yang ia tahu sebelum kesadarannya tenggelam adalah suara Shion yang memanggil namanya serta siluet cewek turun dari tangga.

 **-TW KW-**

"..To, _wake up_."

Suara Shikamaru adalah yang pertama kali ia dengar pagi itu.

"Naruto, come on, wake up." Shikamaru mengelus lengan Naruto dan memanggil nama pacarnya lagi saat cewek itu belum mau membuka mata. Dia tahu cewek itu sudah setengah bangun saat kelopak mata yang biasanya terbuka lebar menampilkan mata sewarna sapphire itu bergerak-gerak menutup lebih rapat.

" _Give me my morning kiss,_ dan aku akan bangun." Ucap Naruto masih dengan mata tertutup.

" _Troublesome_. Merepotkan." Kata Shikamaru sebelum mendaratkan bibirnya di antara dua kelopak mata Naruto yang tertutup.

Naruto membuka mata bersinarnya dan menatap langsung pada mata kuaci Shikamaru. " _Is that all_?"

" _Yes, it is_."

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. " _Seriously_?"

Shikamaru terkekeh pelan. "Kau ingin ciuman di bibir?"

" _Exactly_!"

" _Then you get it_." Shikamaru menunduk dan melumat bibir Naruto sekali. " _Morning, love_."

Naruto tidak bisa menahan senyuman lebarnya. " _Good morning_!" dan dia baru saja akan merangkul leher Shikamaru saat suara Shion yang menyapa telinganya.

" _Hurry up, Naruto. We need to go to school_."

" _Got it, sis_!"

" _You had better hurry up like she said._ Kita Cuma punya waktu satu jam." Shikamaru bangun dari duduknya dan Naruto baru sadar jika cowoknya sudah rapi dengan seragam.

Naruto ikut bangun kemudian berkacak pinggang didepan Shikamaru. "Kurasa aku masih butuh tidur tambahan. _By the way, you look good on uniform._ " Budaya barat dan timur memang cukup berbeda. Naruto mencatat dalam hati untuk belajar lebih banyak budaya yang ada di Jepang.

Shikamaru mengabaikan ucapan Naruto dan mendorong cewek itu untuk mulai bergerak. "Buruan ke kamar mandi _, love_."

Naruto manggut-manggut, berjalan sambil merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya dalam perjalanannya. Langkahnya masih sepelan semut saat menaiki tangga ketika samar-samar terdengar suara Shion berucap bahasa Jepang dari dapur yang ada dibawah tangga.

"Tidak keberatan _breakfast_ dengan _sandwich and honey pie, uncle_ Kuro?"

" _Uncle_!" Naruto melupakan kamar mandinya dan malah berlari menuju dapur.

Kuro yang sedang memeriksa isi kulkas merutuk dalam hati. Itu teriakan si pembawa harum neraka.

" _You're here_! Kau disini!" Naruto dalam kedipan mata sudah berdiri disamping lemari es menghadap Kuro dengan mata belo mirip anak kucing minta dielus.

'Benar! Untuk apa aku disini? Harusnya aku sudah buru-buru melarikan diri ke bengkel.' Kuro membatin depresi dan semakin depresi setelah mengasumsikan bahwa dia mulai menaruh perhatian pada anak-anak merepotkan asuhannya.

" _You're here_!" Sekali lagi teriakan Naruto memenuhi dapur itu.

"OK, OK. _I'm here! So, stop! No more yelling_!" Teriak Kuro.

" _Uncle_.." Lirih Naruto. "Aku berdiri disini, samping kulkas. _Did you just yell to the refrigerator?_ "

Kuro menahan diri membanting pintu kulkas di genggamannya. Salahkan hati nuraninya yang tidak tega membentak anak kucing.

Shion menarik lengan Naruto menjauh dari Kuro yang memelototi pintu kulkas dengan murka. " _You need to wash yourself_. Sekarang."

Naruto mengengkat kedua tangannya menyerah. " _OK, I'll get my soap_." Dalam hati menghitung kemenangannya. Naruto:2 Kuro:0. Hitungan pertama untuk yang semalam.

 **-TW KW-**

" _Nice gate_." Naruto manggut-manggut di bawah gerbang batako besar yang bagian atasnya tersemat batu pualam putih selebar 5 meter dipahat menonjol bertulis Konoha Senior High School.

" _Come on, Naruto_." Shion melambai kecil pada kakaknya. Sejujurnya jika bisa, ia ingin meninggalkan saja Naruto yang dengan bebalnya sedang berekspresi norak di depan gerbang sekolah.

Kuro:1 Naruto:2 adalah ketika Naruto selesai dengan acara mandi dan tidak menemukan Kuro di dapur. Ia merengek dan Shikamaru bilang Kuro buru-buru berangkat kerja setelah Naruto naik ke lantai 2. Naruto segera dalam mode dongkol saat itu. Lebih dongkol lagi ketika mereka harus naik mobil baru Naruto yang untungnya sudah dikirim ibunya sejak beberapa hari sebelum keberangkatan mereka ke Jepang. Bagian buruknya adalah Shion bilang sebelum pergi, Kuro mengatakan tentang mereka harus berangkat naik bus serta tidak boleh memarkir mobil di lingkungan sekolah...jadi mereka memarkir mobil di taman ujung blok sekolah mereka. Alhasil mereka harus jalan kaki sejauh 500 meter di jalalanan menanjak untuk benar-benar sampai ke sekolah.

" _Where are we going?_ " Tanya Naruto setelah berhasil menyusul Shion dan Shikamaru yang jalan duluan.

Jadi setelah memasuki gerbang, mereka harus berjalan lagi di jalan pavling untuk mencapai gedung kelas.

"Kita harus pergi ke ruang akademik dahulu." Kata Shion sambil mengamati cara murid-murid lain menyapa satu sama lain.

Naruto mengambil permen karet dari saku rok seragamnya. "Kau bisa berbicara Jepang dengan lancar _, sis. Sounds like mother._ " Uzumaki Kushina―ibunya― yang berdarah asli Jepang itu memang beberapa kali berucap bahasa Jepang walaupun lingkungan di Beacon Hills berbahasa Inggris.

"Cobalah. _We need assimilate with this people_. Dan buang permenmu. Tidak sopan berbicara sambil mengunyah." Shion ingin segera menyelesaikan tugas dari ibunya dan segera kembali ke Beacon Hills. Dia memang tidak betah terlalu lama jauh dari rumah sejak kecil. Daripada main diluar rumah, dia lebih suka berdiam didalam. Walaupun kadang kesepian karena ditinggal Naruto yang lebih suka main dibawah sinar matahari. Tapi sebenarnya ketika Naruto harus meninggalkannya main sendiri, Naruto selalu kembali dengan banyak teman yang akan ia kenalkan pada Shion. Intinya sejauh dan selama apapun Naruto main bersama teman-temannya, cewek yang lebih tua selalu ingat dan akan kembali padanya. Jadi Shion tidak keberatan ditinggal Naruto. Lagian, saat kecil dulu, Shion suka takut tidur sendirian dan Naruto akan sigap memeluk dan mengelus rambutnya sepanjang malam. Dan bagian paling pentingnya, setiap hari dia takut tidur sendirian.

" _So sleepy._ Aku butuh permen karet jeruk ini untuk membuatku tetap terjaga." Kemudian Naruto mengapit lengan kiri Shikamaru yang berjalan malas-malasan disisi kanannya. "Mungkin kau harus mencoba ini, deer."

Cowok itu menguap lebar sambil memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana. Tidak peduli jika mungkin ada serangga tersesat masuk ke mulutnya yang terbuka lebar. "Merepotkan _. I prefer try to sleep_."

Naruto mengunyah permennya dan menyukai bagaimana perasa jeruk dan daun mint di lidahnya yang membuatnya semakin bersemangat mengunyah dan secara runtutan mengurangi kantuk yang menggelayut di bawah kelopak matanya.

 **-TW KW-**

Permen karet di mulut Naruto sudah hambar dan ia ingin secepatnya meludahkan atau paling tidak menempelkannya ke bawah meja terdekat.

Tapi Naruto rasa sekarang bukan saat yang tepat. Jadi Naruto hanya tetap duduk tenang di bangkunya yang tiba-tiba terasa sumpek.

" _So..you're here with your sister and your..friend?_ " seorang cowok yang berdiri di sebelah kanan meja Naruto berkata dengan lantang.

Naruto mendorong permen karetnya dan menyimpannya disisi kanan rongga mulut. Kan tidak sopan berbicara sambil mengunyah. " _Yep. My younger sister. She is in the A,_ tingkat pertama."

" _And where is your friend?_ " Sekali lagi, cowok itu bertanya dengan lantang. Mengabaikan raut masam teman-temannya yang tidak diberi kesempatan bertanya pada si murid baru dari Amerika.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Merasa senang mendapatkan sambutan menyenangkan dari teman-teman barunya serta menertawakan cowok yang dari tadi terus menanyainya. Cowok itu punya style eksentrik dengan potongan rambut bob dan alis yang asli tebal. Naruto tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum pada cowok yang memperkenalkan namanya sebagai Rock Lee itu. " _I am not sure,_ tadi Mr. Kakashi membawa kami bertiga ke kelas Shion, kemudian kesini. _So Shikamaru is the last and I don't know about him_."

Seorang cewek yang memiliki kursi di depan Naruto baru membuka mulut saat lagi-lagi Lee bertanya lebih cepat dari yang lain. "Oh.. _his name is Shikamaru, right? Is he half Japan blood likes you?_ "

"Lee! Biarkan kami juga bertanya pada Naruto! Kau ini!" Cewek didepan Naruto berteriak keras dan menunjuk Lee dengan telunjuk teracung.

Naruto tidak terlalu mendengarkan pertengkaran Rock Lee dengan cewek di depannya, atau suara murid-murid lain yang sekarang mengerumuninya dan ikut memaki Rock Lee. Sapphire Naruto mengerling pada ponselnya yang tidak mendapat notifikasi apapun dari pacarnya. Naruto bertaruh, cowok pemalas itu pasti sedang tidur pulas sekarang. Padahal dia terlanjur mengatakan pada Shion jika dia dan Shikamaru akan segera ke kelasnya, tapi nyatanya Shikamaru malah tidak kunjung membalas pesannya.

" _Anyway, guys. I need to see Shikamaru. Anybody can show me the way?_ " akhirnya Naruto menyerah memandangi ponselnya. Jam istirahat sudah berlalu 5 menit dan tidak mungkin jika dia ingin keukeuh menunggu balasan cowoknya yang tukang tidur itu. Mereka perlu bergerak cepat agar bisa cepat dapat informasi. _No time like the present, right?_

" _I can do it for you, Naruto!_ " Teriakan cepat dan bersemangat Lee membuat Naruto tanpa basa-basi segera merangkul lengan Lee keluar kelas dan pura-pura tidak dengar pada reaksi anak yang tadi mengerubunginya berseru protes. " _Where we start?_ " Tanya Naruto saat mereka sudah di luar kelas dan juga setelah Naruto meludahkan permen karetnya ke tempat sampah terdekat.

" _We can start from the closer one. It's right next door_." Lee menatap tersipu pada lengannya yang masih dirangkul Naruto. Ini kali pertama ada cewek yang mau terlibat sentuhan kulit dengannya. Ceweknya blasteran manis, lebihnya. " _Anyway, you can speak Japanese, right?_ "

Naruto mengangguk dan mengecek ponselnya sebentar yang masih tidak ada pesan dari Shikamaru. " _Yes, I can. But not really good. Why?_ "

" _I can't speak English fluently yet_. Aku belum terlalu bisa berbahasa Inggris dengan lancar."

" _No, no, no. You're good. Just let yourself comfortable_." Naruto menebar senyum cerah pada Lee. Cowok unik itu jujur dan lucu, membuat Naruto betah bergaul dengannya.

Dan ketika terus-terusan mendapati Lee membalas sapaan murid yang sepertinya bukan teman sekelas mereka, tiba-tiba Naruto teringat sesuatu. " _So, you know uhm..banyak murid disini, isn't it?_ " Naruto memulai saran Shion tadi pagi untuk mulai mencoba berbahasa Jepang.

' _and it feels like respect_ Kushina,' batin Naruto.

"Kerja bagus, Naruto! Semangat masa muda!" Lee menunjukkan senyum cemerlang dan ibu jarinya.

Semangat masa muda? Naruto tidak mengerti maksudnya itu tapi dia tersenyum sebagai balasan. " _So_.. kau kenal banyak orang disekolah ini?"

"Ya! Kurasa aku kenal semua orang di sekolah ini. Anak muda memang seharusnya peduli lingkungan, bukannya malah apatis sok tidak peduli pada orang lain."

" _The point is you know everything, right?_ "

"Hahahaha...anggap saja begitu."

" _Cool! Lemme ask you, then_."

"OK."

Naruto menimbang-nimbang sebentar, ingin tetap melanjutkan perintah otaknya untuk segera bertanya atau menahannya sebentar. Tapi kemudian dia tidak bisa menahan semangatnya. " _Do you know something about_ Porter?"

"Potter? Harry Potter?"

" _No, no. Porter, not_ Potter."

"Oh...Porter? Itu marga?"

" _Yeah, it's family's name. Do you familiar with that?_ "

"Hm...kupikir, ini pertama kali aku mendengarnya. Ngomong-ngomong, kita sudah sampai kelas B. kau masih belum menemukan Shikamaru?"

Naruto mengekspresikan kekecewaannya dengan kerucutan bibir. " _Don't mind. And_..aku belum melihat Shikamaru."

Lee tidak tahu apa mungkin ada gadis yang lebih imut dan manis lagi selain Naruto yang sekarang sedang mode merajuk, yang Lee yakini, dia merasa sangat beruntung jadi teman Naruto si bule _friendly_ itu sekarang. "Pasti Shikamaru itu ada dikelas A. Dan aku serius minta maaf tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu. Murid disini tidak ada yang punya marga Porter, gurunya juga sih, kupikir."

" _It's okay, it doesn't matter, dude_." Kemudian Naruto terpikir sesuatu, mungkin otak kecilnya sekarang mulai mau diajak bekerja setelah teraliri adrenalin. " _Maybe you know someone else who can help me_?"

Lee menerawang dan berusaha keras memikirkan pertanyaan Naruto yang mungkin bisa membantu gadis manis itu. "Entahlah..Aku tidak terlalu yakin dia bisa membantu, tapi jika kau bertanya siapa disini yang paling tahu banyak hal...itu Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto berhenti berjalan saat Lee mengawalinya berhenti.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Tepat ketika Naruto selesai mengucap nama itu, seorang cowok muncul tiba-tiba disamping kanannya.

Naruto menoleh dan balas menatap pada cowok asing yang sedang menatapinya dengan garang. Bagi kesan pertama Naruto, cowok itu aneh dan...terasa familiar.

 **.**

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Wanna comment? Or ask me something? Just feel free!**

 **amadhanFYI, ini repost yeah. Glad to know your comment in the older one. Jadi, ada yang komen saya terlalu banyak gunain bahasa inggris (belepotan lagi), makanya ini muncul ditengah-tengah bulan Ramadhan dasar niat ingin memperbaiki diri wkwkwk. Maafkeun for everything.**

 **Selamat puasa buat yang muslim.**

 **I know I am just girl in mud.**


End file.
